


When Bae Is Home Alone

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Dan's parents are leaving for the weekend and won't let Dan stay home by himself and so Louise "recommends" Phil, Dan's older boyfriend, to watch him and the parents accept.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 24





	When Bae Is Home Alone

"I am seventeen years old you don't need to hire a babysitter!" I continued yelling at my parents.   
They don't believe me when I say, I'm responsible enough to be left home alone for the weekend while they go to London for business.

"Daniel James! Last time we left you home alone you broke a lamp and destroyed the kitchen!" My mum groaned while rubbing her head. I can tell this was stressing her out.

"That was a long time ago!"

"Dan, that was last month." My father pointed out.

I groaned and stormed into my bedroom. I have never gotten along with my parents. They are incredibly strict and never let me do anything. If I want to visit a friend, they have to personally meet them and have access to their phone number and their parent's phone numbers.

I stopped telling my parents anything about my social life. They only know about a couple of my friends.   
The biggest secret from my parents is my boyfriend, Phil. I won't even tell them I'm gay, let alone that I have an older boyfriend that goes to university. If I told them my mum would probably faint and my father would give me that disappointed look he always gives me when I do something wrong.

I heard a light tap on my door. "Come in!"

My mother entered the room and sat on my bed. "We are going to call Louise and ask if she will come stay the weekend. You like Louise, right?" I smiled at my mum slightly, I know she is only trying to do what's best for me.

"Yeah you can call Louise." I whispered quietly. My mum patted my back and then left the room.

Louise was a family friend. She was extremely nice and only a couple years older than me. My mum loved her and thought she was a bright and smart young gal. I can't even count how many times my mum has told me, "Daniel, why don't you ask Louise out on a date?" I just wanted to yell BECAUSE I'M GAY AND BOOBS DON'T APPEAL TO ME. But, my mum probably wouldn't appreciate that...

I grabbed my phone and texted Louise.

To: Lou

Hey Lou. If my parents ask you to babysit me can you please please just 'recommend' Phil

Hey, it was worth a shot. Louise and Phil were pretty close friends. They go to school together and that's how I met Phil.

From: Lou

Why would I do that

To: Lou

Cause you love me :)

From: Lou

that's debatable

I groaned and overheard my mother on the phone.

"I am sorry to hear that. Oh, is he a nice boy? How did you meet him? Okay I will give him a call."

YES!

To: Lou

I <3 you

From: Lou

:P you owe me

I heard a knock on my door and my mum came in.

"I am so sorry Dan but Louise is attending a meeting for school this weekend and won't be able to watch you!"

Darn.

"So I get to stay home alone!" I smiled.

"No, Louise recommended a friend of hers that isn't busy this weekend. She says he is very kind and responsible." I faked a frown.

"You are leaving me with a stranger? What if we don't get along!" I pretended to be sad but on the inside I was doing a happy dance.

"Louise assured me this boy is super trustworthy and has a lot in common with you." My mum rubbed my arm.

"Okay. If you believe this is the best idea, I can't argue with you." I smiled at my mum and she smiled back.

"I am going to go call this boy!" My mum smiled.

Again, I stood near the door and overheard my mom.

"Hello...... my son needs supervision.... you are too kind.... he is excited to meet you."

I smiled to myself and pulled out my phone.

To: Phil  
So you're coming over this weekend ;)

From: Phil  
You bet! ;D

"Dan!" I heard my mum yell at me. I got up and walked downstairs.

"Yes?"

"I talked to that Phil boy. He seems very nice and he will be here Friday at 5." My mother smiled.

"Sounds good!" I smiled and ran to my room. Oooh if only she knew what she got herself into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat on my sofa waiting for Phil to arrive. It was 4:52 on Friday and my parents were ready to go. We all sat in the lounge waiting for Phil to arrive. A couple minutes later the doorbell rang.

My mother walked towards the door and opened it with a large smile.

"Hello! You must be Phil!" My mum smiled and shook hands with him. He smiled largely at her.

"It is so exciting to meet you! You have a lovely house, Mrs. Howell!"

Oh, Phil. Always using flattery.

My mother smiled even bigger and introduced Phil to my father.

They shook hands and exchanged smiles and I was next.

"And this is our son Daniel." My mother motioned toward me. I smiled and shook hands with Phil.

"I prefer Dan." Phil smirked.

"Sounds good to me, Dan." Phil giggled. We made eye contact and we both noticed how the other was trying so hard not to laugh at the situation.

"Well we better be leaving! We have a long trip ahead. Be good to our son Phil and Dan behave." My mother smiled while my father collected their bags. They waved and walked towards the door.

"Bye!" I smiled and waved. The door shut behind them and I was pulled into a passionate kiss.

"Nice to meet you, too!" I giggled.

"You seem like a nice boy!" He said and we both started laughing harder.

"Oh my god that was so awkward!" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Your parents were so oblivious, it was great." He said while still laughing.

We both tried to stop laughing and breathed deeply. Phil wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled at me.

"I missed you." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"I missed you more." I said as I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're parents gave me some money for food. Want to order a pizza and cuddle while watching Netflix?" Phil smirked.

"Hell yeah." I cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil and I were in my bed under the blankets. I was laying in his lap while he played with my hair. 

"Hey Dan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you tell your parents about us? They seemed so nice when I met them today!"

"I can't because I don't know how they would react. They are super strict and every day they ask me if I have found a girl I like yet." I sighed. "My mum always likes to remind me of asking Louise out on a date. My dad elbows me every time he sees a girl my age on the street, but I don't like any of those girls." I turned and placed myself so I was face to face with Phil. "I like you and I don't want to tell my parents because I don't want to lose you." I felt a tear slide down my face.

Phil gently wiped the tear off my cheek and placed his lips on mine. Phil pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, Phil. I promise that as soon as I turn 18 and can move out, I will move into your flat and I will tell my parents I am so gay and I have a hot boyfriend who makes me happy and if they can't accept that, I will use my gay rainbow powers and kick their butts." Phil smiled largely at me and kissed me. We fell back onto my bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Sunday and my parent's were coming back today. The day consisted of waking up and sharing sleepy kisses. Making breakfast and making a mess and then kissing some more. Now, we are cuddling in my room until my parents get home.

"I don't want you to leave." I whined.

"I know." Phil smirked and then kissed my slight frown away. Phil deepened the kiss and then we heard the front door open and my parents yelling for us.

I frowned and Phil ran to greet my parents.

I pulled on a shirt and walked downstairs.

"Thank you so much Phil! You saved our butts! Here is the money."

"No, no you can keep the money. I enjoyed this weekend and if you ever need anyone to watch Dan, you can give me a call." Phil smiled and winked at me.

After 5 minutes of arguing my mum kept the money.

"You guys must be tired! You should go get ready for bed and I will walk Phil out." I smiled at my parents. They nodded and I walked Phil outside.

"Thanks for babysitting me." I smiled at Phil.

"Anytime." He giggled. I pulled him into one last kiss before he headed home. I waved and headed inside with a permanent smile on my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
